As a resin molded body of this sort, proposed is a resin molded body produced by: preparing a thermosetting resin member comprising a thermosetting resin and a thermoplastic resin member comprising a thermoplastic resin; and sealing a sealed surface that is a part of the surface of the thermosetting resin member with the thermoplastic resin member and using the other part of the surface as an exposed surface (refer to Patent Document 1).
Then in such a resin molded body, a part of a sealed surface of a thermosetting resin member is a non-roughened surface that is not subjected to a roughening treatment and the other part of the sealed surface is a roughened so surface that is more recessed stepwise and more roughened than the non-roughened surface. Such a roughening treatment of forming a roughened surface is a process for removing a surface by laser irradiation or the like and the roughened surface therefore is a surface that is more recessed stepwise and has a better adhesiveness with a thermoplastic resin member than a non-roughened surface.
Further, such a resin molded body is in the state of adding an additive containing a functional group to a thermoplastic resin member and chemically bonding a functional group existing at a roughened surface and the functional group existing in the additive. In such a conventional resin molded body in this way, in the event of forming a roughened surface in a sealed surface that is a part of the surface of a thermosetting resin member and sealing the sealed surface with a thermoplastic resin member, adhesiveness is attempted to improve by mechanically bonding both the resin members at the roughened surface and further applying chemical bonding.